Losing it All to Insanity
by MalachiteFlames
Summary: AU: Inuyasha faces a manifestation of memories long past. His soul was torn in half, merged part with a canine, and the other half manipulated his sanity. "It's not just any secret. It's our secret…”
1. Silver Sentuality

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the song lyrics used in chapter 4, hell, I don't even own the OC, but I do own this meager plot!

AN: Parings for this chapter, chapter three, and chapter four are Inuyasha and an OC. Who is this OC you ask? Its Sess's mother. *gasps

His sapphire-golden eyes peered down at the great palace before him. He sat perched in his most favored tree, which was conveniently located near her quarters. Inuyasha's nose twitched in a manner of an expectant dog. Itiji sat patiently at the base of the tree, and would occasionally look up at him curiously. After confirming that Inuyasha was still there, he would return to what ever held his attention beforehand. The black canine hunkered down and growled low, menacingly baring his fangs.

"Itiji, settle down boy. I know ya don't like her, ya want Kags, but she ain't yours."

The figure treaded lightly, knowing he was there already. Breathing deeply she purred low in her throat. Looking up at her half son she smirked. "Inuyasha."

Leaping fervently from the boughs in witch he sat, he landed elegantly upon her balcony. Smiling, he gave her a meaningful look. She gasped as he flew at her, taking her in his arms. Then before she could even utter a single word his lips and body pressed firmly against her own. Panting she replied with a kiss of eccentric zeal. She was astonished to say the least. Stepping back he looked at her, feeling the consequences of his last actions with Kagome. Sakiri sighed amiably and traced her finger tips across his lips and his angelic features. His tongue snaked out and tasted her skin. Sucking in a sharp breath, his hands found hers and squeezed tenderly.

"Did you miss me?" she questioned finding his ear and sucking the tip into her mouth.

"I...I did." He growled huskily.

"Well. What shall we do about this?"

Inuyasha bit back his retort and sought her cool lips. He had never found anyone like her; she was so astonishing. Slipping out of his arms, she looked at him with undeniable desperation. "I take it that you missed me as well then?"

"You know I can't be away from you."

"I do?" He faked innocence.

Pulling herself closer, Sakiri whimpered. Breathing deeply she kissed along his jaw line, smiling when she gained the reaction that she so desired. Inuyasha tenderly squeezed her hands, and caught a feral gleam in her eyes.

"You, you drive me mad." Sakiri whispered passionately.

"I do?"

Inuyasha's lips found their way to her hammering pulse and he licked and kissed the soft skin. She threw back her head and growled. Drawing in a jagged breath; Inuyasha's abdomen tightened. Shoving her gruffly to her futon he stripped himself of all sanity. Just by peering into her eyes he could disregard it all. Forget about all concerning things and thro precautions to the wind. He was an unusual being when around her. That's why he couldn't stay away from this apt creature.

"I hate it that this side of myself needs you. I retain abhorrence for this being within me, but I can't be without you."

As he loomed over her she took his face into her hands. "Inuyasha. I have told you that you astound my most callous Barings. When around you my love; I fail to remember my own existence. I need you like the flowers need pollen. For if you were to go from me a part of my soul would indisputably die." She brushed her lips lightly against his and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"That, that girl. What does she mean to you?"

"She means the world to my human half, but he's gone! No longer apart of me. You know that, bitch."

"Hmm. Yes, I seem to recall that." 'I have to wonder, why does he have the scent of Kagome on his body?'

"What would my old man think? Hell, I don't care." Inuyasha shook his head and glared. The shoji screen slid back and there stood, the girl. This was the damnable wench that he had finally forgotten, but there she was. He became aware of Itiji's high-mounting anxiety. The canine tugged and pulled at his mental link, but with failing success.

'Kagome, Kagomeeeee!' He howled.

Inuyasha stood to his full height and glowered at her furiously. "Girl! What in the seven hells do you want?"

"I, I know what you did to me!"

You do? Demonstrate your limited knowledge of it, then." He crossed his arms over his chest, and leered in Kagome's direction.

'Stop being so gruff with her! It wasn't Kagome that, marred us, remember? C'mon let me outa this damn prison!'

'No, I shall not. I will never be joint with your puny soul again. I don't know how we could ever exist within the same corpse. You continually ignored my demands for a demon mate, and were content with that piece of shit miko. No more, be silent! I no longer wish to uphold your impish fantasies.'

"I thought, and you, Inu…"

"Quiet, girl. I said tell me about what happened, not what you fucking want!"

"You were him, you tried to show, to show me what Sesshomaru would do to me. I don't want him, I only want my Inuyasha!" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she spoke.

"The Inuyasha that you once knew is dead, wench. This Inuyasha that you speak of was weak and bothersome, so I rid myself of that fucking wretch."

Kagome's eyes closed, and a pained expression crossed her face. "So, its true; you're not him." She gasped, promptly slumping to the floor.

"Shall we?"

Sakiri smiled sadistically, and draped her arms back around him. "Let us be rid of that girl."

An emerald-eyed youth suddenly bolted up right in the dead of night. "Kagome, she's alive! I must find her."

Kagome started, inanely flailing about. She sighed deeply, trying to blink away tears. "So, this is what he's become these past 500 years; a youkai. I thought, he said that he'd always be a Hanyou, and he'd be waiting for me!""

It was then that Itiji Made himself known. Kagome felt a soft nudge, and she looked up to find a black dog sitting in front of her, curiously sniffing at her with his head cocked. He blinked large golden eyes at her, as if he were saying, "Hi there, why're you sittin' on the floor?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his soft fur. This is how the green-eyed youth found her.


	2. Ripping Your Soul to Shreds

"Mother, mother, I need you! Poppa, poppa! Where are you?" Wide golden eyes surveyed the dark incline on which they left him. The little boy shivered, seeming to recall terrible memories. Tears welled in the boy's eyes and he furiously brushed away the moisture. He glared irritably at the branches that loomed far above him, and leaned his head against the tree that he was tethered to. He ran one of his small hands over the ruff bark of its trunk, and tapped soundly with his claws.

'I need to stay strong, mother and poppa wouldn't want me to cry. They'd kill the mean men who did this to me; they wouldn't have let them take me away from my home.'

"Inuyashaaaaa!"

In response, Inuyasha trembled despite his little prep talk that he had foolishly given himself.

"What in the hell do you want!" Inuyasha retorted. He stood to his full stature, glowered, and crossed his arms; hoping to deter the enemies.

"Why, little one, simply to play, that's all!" Saying this, Un'naan appeared in front of him.

Inuyasha looked up at the man as he spoke and quaked in terror. The dragon demon loomed over him, clear distaste evident on his face. Pure malice could be seen in his scarlet eyes.

"Boy." He spoke slowly, a guttural voice with an undertone of something akin to resentment. "You my little friend shall face something more terrible than death on this night; you shall wish for death to come, for you will suffer a great deal at my hands!"

"I don't understand what in the seven hells you're talking about, but I don't care! My poppa is gonna save me! He will, I just know it." Inuyasha clinched his hands into little fists, and glared up at the fair-haired daemon. 'What does he want? Why do I scent father's blood on this man's body?'

"Hahaha! You are very foolish little Hanyou pup. I'm going to love torturing you!"

Un'naan smiled down at Inuyasha, almost seeming pleasant. Taking a battle stance, the little boy growled up at his captor. Un'naan drew his sword from its scabbard and slowly lowered it to Inuyasha's neck.

"You shall change for me today, my little friend… I shall make you scream, piercing and clear for the surrounding woodland to hear!"

He swung down in a clear arc, and snarled heatedly as Inuyasha dropped to the ground and rolled beneath the cleaving blade.

"Damn you, why are you doing this to me! Where's my poppa?"

"He will not come to save you Inuyasha, not now, not ever!"

Un'naan glared icily at Inuyasha, and extended his awareness to lightly press against the little boy's.

'What, what's this? I can't move!' Inuyasha's eyes were motionless in a state of paralysis as he gazed tensely up at his captor. 'What has this man done to me?'

The dragon demon tousled the boy's silvery hair affectionately, and then raked his claws down his face. Blood and chunks of Inuyasha's flesh fell almost gently down to the sodden earth. Inuyasha attempted to dig his small claws into the demon, but he was unable to, so he kicked, bit, and thrashed when ever he foresaw an opening. Un'naan seized the boy's left arm and crushed it savagely. Rain joined the torrent of blood oozing out of Inuyasha's wounds. He howled, and cried as the throbbing of the injuries persisted, never letting up in its relentless assault on his torn and battered body.

Un'naan flung Inuyasha to the ground, wrenching the boy's broken arm out of its socket. He then proceeded to smash his fist into Inuyasha's nose, successfully breaking it in multiple places. He roughly pulled the hurting boy up by the tattered remains of his **haori, and pinned him to the ruff bark of a tree.**

"**I shall kill you now, little one!"**

Un'naan raised his blood-spattered sword and sneered. He brought the blade down in an ark, and stabbed it into **Inuyasha's collar-bone. Making a sickening crunch on impact, it went strait through into the trunk of the tree, effectively pinning the worn out boy.**

"**I told you not to kill him, **Un'naan**!" bellowed a deep voice.**

"**Master, I have yet to kill the wretch. The bastard's still very much alive."**

Izaak smirked from the shadows, his white eyes glinting. "Die you insufferable idiot!"

A scarlet flare of demonic power, and Un'naan was no more. Inuyasha quivered in trepidation, and blinked his eyes at what he saw next. A silver-haired man stood tall and regal in front of the tree that he was pinned to. 'Poppa?' the boy thought vaguely before losing consciousness.

-----

Kagome was suddenly jolted out of her slumber by an aching howl. She leaped up and ran to the aggressively thrashing Itiji.

"Boy, what's wrong!"

'What the hell, the fuck, were you thinking about that trudged up those fucking memories?'

'Not quite sure, was just sifting through your mind and wanted to know more about who I'm sharing my body with, is all.'

'Well, fucking stay the fuck away from those, bastard. I really don't like to dredge up that shit.'

'It ended at such a crucial point; I have to wonder who that inexplicable man was.'

'It was Sesshomaru, you dolt. You do remember him, right?'

'How couldn't I? You left me with him that night, after Kagome and I bonded at the river side. What a lovely day that was…'

'Shut the hell up, I'll kick your ass!'

'You can't idiot, we're stuck in my body, remember?'

'Fuck it! Why the hell did my human side pick you, of all creatures to bond with?'

'Because I was the closest object around for you to attach to.'

'Why the hell did my demon side get rid of me anyways!'

'Because Inuyasha, weren't you listening when he was talking to you?'

'Hell no, was too damn distracted while paying attention to Kagome.'

'He wanted a demon as a mate, not Kagome.'

'Fuck, now I can't even see Kagome, and now she'll think I hate her, and that I left her for that, that woman.'

"Itiji, boy, are you in there?" Kagome waved her hand in front of the canine's unfocused eyes.

She sighed and sat back. 'I wonder what's gotten into him, he's acting pretty strange.'

"Kagome?" a voice called.

"Yeah Shippo?" Kagome turned around and smiled sadly at the kitsune.

"I hurt all of that commotion, are you alright?"

He came to a stop, and peered down at her, his emerald eyes inquisitive.

"Well, the dog started yowling and throwing himself about. It was quite odd, if you ask me."

"That's good, as long as you're not hurt." He stroked Kagome's cheek tenderly.


	3. Unstable Within Darkness

Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips reticently. He nuzzled Sakiri's cheek, and she blinked inquiringly, noticing that his attention wasn't entirely devoted to her. She skimmed her hand along his shoulder, and grazed her claws down the length of his arm.

The demoness gazed curiously at her mate and rumbled in discontentment. "Love, what holds your interest so significantly, that you disregard my blatant advances?" She purred into his ear.

An ear flicked towards her, and his nose twitched.

"Hell, girl, do you smell what I smell? I haven't scented such an aroma in 500 years!"

"I don't identify with this scent you're babbling on about."

"You mean to tell me that you've never had this before?"

"No."

"I'll show you what I'm goin' on about; I can let you sample it my little demure bitch. There are all kinds of special flavors to immerse yourself in, they're quite delectable, and they would be suitable for any instance. They're mind-glowingly exotic; the euphoria may well destroy you. That's how good it is! Are you willing to risk everything you have just for the grandeur of it all? What say you my darling?"

Inuyasha intently glanced in her direction, and was able to see the glimmer of interest in her emerald eyes. He slid nearer to her on the edge of their bed, and chuckled darkly. "Is that a yes or a no mademoiselle? You know you want it, it calls to you, and it longs for you."

"I will consider it, only if you deem it worthy of my special handling."

Inuyasha's dog ears swiveled, and perked.

"Are you implying what I believe?" A smug smirk crossed his countenance.

She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's possible. I'm prepared dearest, do your worst; I can endure anything you do."

Sakiri smoothed her hands through his main of silver hair, and delicately stroked his ears. He groaned low in response. 'I didn't expect her to get so keyed up about all of this. I have to stop her soon, or I'll get fucked senseless! I won't even be able to move tomorrow, I shouldn't have gotten her started, but fuck she's so damn alluring! She so gorgeous, I could, aw fuck it…'

Inuyasha snarled in answer and clutched her to his chest. Forcing her head beneath his chin, he growled low in his throat. Feeling tremors rack throughout his vertebrae, his eyes flashed menacingly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his claws lengthened, heart began to thunder rapidly within his ribcage, and his features hardened. He abruptly shoved her to their futon, and grinned.

"I am going to give it to you, I will show you bitch. You have to be a good girl and not tell a soul about this little escapade. You'd never disobey me, would you? Easy enough for you? Do you comprehend what I'm saying, my mate?"

Sakiri dipped her head in reply and submissively bared her chin for him. He gruffly kissed her, and harshly intertwined his hands in her thick tresses of hair.

_This night was his._


	4. My end: requiem des sonata

Enemy, familiar friend

Inuyasha looked up to find her, she was standing there. He smirked and looked to the black dog at his side.

My beginning and my end

She was tempting his self-control by just being near him. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to reach out towards her, hold her to his body, and bathe in her angelic visage. If only she would accept this. She wouldn't accept him being as such; for she despised his tainted blood.

Broken truth, whispering lies

Did he yearn for her enough; could he be with this creature for the rest of his existence?

And it hurts again

The heart wrenching pain as his soul split in two was one of the most horrific situations Inuyasha had ever found himself in. He screamed in agony, and tore at his silvery main of hair, ran bloody gouges down his face, ripped at his skin, threw himself at the ground, and thrashed wildly about. He could feel something filling him, but the blinding pain did not relent. His human emotions began to fade, and a shredding sensation encompassed his entire being.

What I fear and what I try  
Words I say and what I hide  
All the pain, I want it to end  
But I want it again

Inuyasha smiled as the pure white light merged with the black dog, and the dog's dull eyes lit up with intelligence. The dog whined, and pawed at his ears and head. 'No, no, why am I staring out at myself? Was he actually successful at forcing me out?'

And it finds me

Eyes snapped open, a shimmer of raw power flowed from his strong stature, and an overwhelming energy pulsed from him. Inuyasha ran a hand across his face, and examined his lengthened claws and fangs. He smirked.

The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
and it's raging  
the fight inside is breaking me again

It's still the same, pursuing pain  
isn't worth the lie I've gained  
we both know how it will end  
But I do it again

He drew an arm around her shoulders, and glowered at her. An animalistic growl was brought forth from him, and he sneered.

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again

He tosses back his head and howls gleefully to the heavens, for he glorifies. He feels the strength coursing through his limbs, and he is enthralled. He is more powerful than her; he burns with the need to distort the images of self portrayal. This newly born demon relishes in the igniting plethora of the tambour and rapid pounding of his heart. He is sinking further into this crazed atmosphere.

Oh, it's everything

-----

'Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha!'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'So that's what happened, that's why you're with me now?'

'Not this shit, are you being nosy again?'

'Yeah, well I wanted to know why your demon

side went nuts. Basically exiling you from your own body!'

'You know I told you to leave those memories alone for a reason, and I mean it.'

'I sure know it hurt me when you invaded my body, so God knows how much it had to hurt you; going from one body you've been in since you were but only a child, and being forced into an unfamiliar one with me inhabiting it…'

'Just shut up, stop talking to me! I-I don't want to hear anymore, I don't wanna think about it!'

'Look, it sure seems as if we're in this together for the long haul, and I wish to understand someone who I've never encountered before, and have to share my body with, none the less. Buck the fuck up and quit sulking!'

'Keh.'

Kagome peered at Itiji and sighed; she stroked his face softly. The canine's legs twitched and he suddenly sat up. Itiji blinked curiously at her and yawned.

'Damn she's staring us down, like she knows something's a bit off.'

She stood and walked to the open window.

'Where's that damn kit Shippo, he should be around making sure she doesn't do something stupid!'

Don't worry, if you'd use our nose, you would know that he's with her lady mother.'

'Oh, right; I knew that.'

'Ahuh, I'm sure you did.'

'Feh. Damn it all, shut it!'

Itiji grinned and rubbed his head against Kagome's ankle. She giggled at his amusing antics.


End file.
